Surgical devices which heat the tissue to provide hemostasis are described in the literature (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 29,088, 4,091,813, and 4,185,632). The adherence of tissue to such surgical devices severely limits their usefulness because the resulting avulsion of tissue causes undesirable tissue damage and bleeding. Also, the adherence of tissue to such surgical devices limits the surgeon's control of the device, and the build-up of adherent tissue material causes apparent dullness of the device. Additionally, the build-up of adherent tissue material on electrical heater-type surgical devices introduces a high thermal impedance between the heater and the tissue being cut that prevents heating of the tissues to the desired temperature. These problems of tissue adhering to the surgical device are especially severe for tissue temperatures within the range from about 100.degree. C. to about 500.degree. C.